


SOMETHING NEW [a. keiji]

by weewooweowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, not really because im too impatient, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weewooweowo/pseuds/weewooweowo
Summary: DISCONTINUED: i don't like the direction it was going in, so I think i'm either going to redo this book or just not work on it. Sorry!when he was getting ready to go to Shinzen for the annual training camp, he wasn't expecting to find you.yeah, so basically i couldn't help myself and so i wrote a lil sum for this whole ass snack. also sorry in advance for the energy i'm giving off in this fic, i'm out of control at this point. enjoy!along with my other works, this is on wattpad too! it's by the username @ weewooweowo
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) just wants to help here friend, but she doesn't know what she's getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance bc there isn't any akaashi in this chapter, but we have to give the reader some personality, don't we?

This was going to be one heck of a ride.

Most of your memory was quite blank up until now, but from what you can recall, your dear friend Kiyoko was pacing around your room just a couple days ago, rummaging around in her mind for what exactly she was going to need for next week's summer training camp. She was talking about how she hadn't been to one in the time that she was manager, and that she wanted to be prepared for everything. She was panicking then, though, because the manager in training wouldn't be there, and that it was going to make it difficult to keep organized with everything.

"I didn't think much about it before, but now that Yachi won't be able to go I'm seeing how much she actually did," she was still pacing, fingers pinching her lip as she thought about what to do, "I don't know what to expect when we get there, but I don't know if I'll manage without her."

"What do you mean you won't manage, you are the manager after all, isn't that kind of your job?" You chuckled at your joke, setting a ball up and down as you laid in your bed. Kiyoko looked at you, unimpressed, "sorry, just trying to make the mood lighter."

"(f/n), I just don't know what to do," finally giving up, she sat at the edge of your bed, holding her head in her hands, "it's a lot of work regardless, but now that I'm going to have to keep track of so much, it feels like my head could explode."

She was stressed, that's for sure; you don't remember the last time you had seen her this bad. Sure, she liked to stack herself full of work, but she knew her limits and stayed far away from over-booking herself. She was organized and thoughtful about these things, so it didn't make sense for her to be so worried about this event. Was it really that bad of a thing for her to not be so organized? Setting the ball into your laundry hamper, you inwardly celebrated your precision and brought your focus to your friend, now sitting next to her.

"For starters you can loosen up a little 'yoko, you look like someone fucking ran you over," she rolled her eyes at you, the teeniest of smiles on her face, "what exactly do you think is the problem in this? Is it that maybe you won't be able to keep track of the teams, or more like the basic duties?"

"It's everything...! I don't know what to expect, since it is the first time I'm ever going to a training camp, so I don't know what the work-load will be," she ran a hand through her hair, taking off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose, "but I also don't know how many practice matches there is a day, and how I should be able to keep track of our struggles and the teams at the same time! I've had Yachi doing our team's positives and negatives recently, so I've focused on the other teams, but now I don't have her! What am I supposed to do?"

Rubbing her back, you felt a little bad at the look of anxiety on Kiyoko's face. Last time she was this anxious she was waiting for the doctor's verdict after having that nasty fall in track, and even then she was pretty okay considering she basically knew what was going to come of this. Right now, though, you couldn't help but worry for her mental health.

Now that you thought about it, the boys were in the same position as the girls for a while now. They were kind of in the dumps, not really shining through as much as they should have, but ever since those first years Kiyoko always mentions came in, the team has been gleaming quite a bit. It's no wonder that she would be stressed at this; the team is growing so quickly that it's hard to wrap your head around the work being thrown at her all at once. Now, what to do about it...

"If I'm hearing you right, you need extra hands, don't you? If you could find a replacement for Yachi for this week, I bet it'll relieve your stresses a little more," that seemed pretty good, a bit of help would definitely get her organized again, "you need someone whose at least a little experienced in volleyball terms, manager duties, and at least a little fun to keep you entertained!"

As though you had spouted magic words, Kiyoko turned to you, excitement clear in her eyes. Well, you did give one heck of a solution, you guessed, but was it enough to actually bring life to her once again? She grabbed your hands, smile brighter than that one time you two had drank a bit of sake in new year. Damn, was that fun. You guys had come back from watching fireworks, and your parents weren't home, so you guys went ham on some bottle of sake you found. It was disgusting, but the results were pretty fun. You two ended up drinking so much that you had to replace it with water, but then the water-sake mixture spilled on you and you had to scrub yourself down like twenty times to actually get that smell off of you. Both of you were laughing so hard Kiyoko almost threw up, only making you laugh hard enough to actually throw up. Luckily, you two were in the bathroom so—

"—so what do you say? Will you do this for me, please?" Blinking your eyes, you look at her again, confused but not wanting to make her mad, so you just nod. Her smile only got wider, so happy at whatever you had just done. It'd probably be a good idea to ask what you did now.

"Before we get any further into euphoria, what exactly did I agree to?" Turning to you, she facepalmed, now realizing that you weren't paying any attention through her whole explanation.

"(f/n), please listen this time! This is important!" You just nodded, a sheepish smile on your face as you set your hands on your lap, "I was saying that I think you'd be the perfect person to help me out in this!"

"Yeah, I think— wait what?! Me of all people?!" She only nodded, smile still in play. Fuck.

"Yes! You're a wing spiker on the girls team, so you definitely have experience with volleyball terms and plays. Not only that, you know what a manager does since you have one for your own team that does the exact same things I do," looking at you as though she had won, she changed her tone, "aaand you are pretty fun to be around."

"Fuck you, I'm in," you didn't really mean to give away a week of your life that easily, but honestly, she had done some pretty nice things for you in the past, too. It's not like you're gonna leave a bro hanging, after all, "what do I need to pack."

Yeah, after that, you had basically shut yourself off. You were kind of going with the flow, prepping yourself to be stuck with a bunch of dudes for a week took some time. Well, as much as you enjoyed it, your time had come, and soon you were putting your bags in the bus. No backing out now.

"Takeda-sensei, this is my friend (l/n) I was telling you about," like the magic spell had been broken, you finally paid attention, taking in your surroundings as you were pulled to the side, "she's going to be substituting for Yachi, and she'll be helping me with the manager work. She's part of the girl's volleyball club, so she definitely will be of help."

"Nice meeting you (l/n), thanks for helping out!" He put out his hand to shake, but you felt like you were in another dimension at this point. Regardless, you stuck your hand out too, shaking his, and smiling the best you could. Well, that was weird. You really needed to work on handshakes a lot more.

Taking your hand, Kiyoko dragged you along, taking you to a group of guys you recognized; my god, was this your saving grace.

"Asahi, Daichi, Kōshi! What are you knuckleheads doing here?!" Their heads turned, face brightening up at seeing you.

"What do you mean, 'what are we doing here,' shouldn't we be asking you that?"

"Yeah, what the heck are you doing here (f/n)?" Sugawara pat your head, making your smile turn into a frown real quick. Who was he to make you feel short, that damn setter. If his sets weren't as good as they were then maybe you would crush his fingers out of spite.

"I'm helping out for the week," taking his hand off of you with your tongue out, he just chuckled, "'yoko needs some help with managing, and her little pupil isn't around, so her friendly neighborhood ace came around to help! Now you're all stuck with me!"

"Glad to have you around (f/n)-chan!"

"See, this is the type of greeting I should be receiving Kō," looking over to him, you smirked, "you should learn a thing or two from Asahi."

"Not until you grow a few inches, (f/n)!" You huffed, Kiyoko giggling a little at your side. You looked over to the group of boys behind the third years, all seemingly confused. Yeah, that's right, not everyone knew who you were.

"Hey Daichi, maybe you and 'yoko should introduce me to the group," he looked back, seeing the rest of the team pretty curious about what was going on and why there was a cute crow duffel-bag along all the other plain, black ones.

"Wow, surprised you'd suggest something to me for once," you rolled your eyes, hooking your arm with both Kiyoko and Daichi as you three made your way to the group of boys.

"Guys, this is (l/n) (f/n), a third year, and our substitute for Yachi for this training camp," he looked down to you, nudging your arm a little to keep you attentive, "she's pretty spacey, so excuse her if she doesn't hear you the first time."

"Hey!" Kiyoko smiled at that, gaining the attention of some of the boys in the group. Jeez, did she have to be so cute all the time?

"She's also the ace of the girl's volleyball team, so she knows her stuff," you turned back to Daichi, knowing where he was heading with this topic, already feeling embarrassed, "she singlehandedly scored the winning point to get into the Spring Interhigh in her first year! Pretty inspiring, huh?"

You blushed at his boasting, wanting to disintegrate right then and there. Ugh, if only you guys had won the first match in the actual tournament. Then maybe, just maybe, would he be able to boast freely about this.

"—would you enlighten us?" Snapping back to reality, you looked up at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you could tell the team a little bit about the Spring Interhigh?" You could he Sugawara snickering behind you, you already planning his demise in the back of your mind. Now, what were you supposed to say...

"Well... the thing about the Interhigh tournament is that everyone is on this winning high at that point. They're all really excited because they actually made it there in the first place," you could feel their eyes on you as you thought out your words, "but what you need to keep in mind is that whatever you faced before was tough, sure, but what's to come is even worse. Sure, enjoying victory is important and all, but the dangers only increase as you keep on climbing. You need to keep growing as a person, and reach higher each time so that you, too, can be the danger in the corner of someone's eye."

That sure was cheesy. You didn't mean to run your mouth like that, really, but at this point it was too late. Time to crawl into a hole and stay there.

"That's," the two boys in the front, one bald and the other teeny, seemed deep in thought, like maybe your bullshit was actually interesting, "so cool (l/n)-senpai!"

Suddenly, you were surrounded by the excited guys, all asking millions of questions at once. They could be zombies for all you knew, and maybe then they would probably be less dangerous. Kiyoko pulled you away while Daichi calmed them down; this was nothing like you had ever experienced... Were all volleyball boys this excited?

"Hey guys, let's leave (f/n) alone, alright?" Sugawara came up behind you, putting his arm around your shoulder and smiling at the team, "she's a special one, we can't have her getting scared away."

Still holding you, he brought you up the stairs of the bus, the loud whispers of the boys in the background. Kō was definitely making things look weird with the way he was treating you, but you knew he was just an over-protective baby who wanted you to be safe. You had met them through Kiyoko just this year, and it was pretty nice since they would sometimes come and visit both your guys' class from time to time, making your high school dreams of having a friend group become reality. You sat at the front of the bus, leaving a spot against the window for Kiyoko as she slowly made her way into the bus.

"Hey 'yoko, for a former track member you can be really slow," seeing the expression on her face, you already knew she was going to get you back later on, but she sat down, probably plotting your demise as you spoke in your head, "okay I'm sorry please don't kill me."

"You'll be lucky if I don't make you do my part of the work, (f/n)."

"Hey! I apologized, didn't I," behind you, you could hear Sugawara and Asahi laughing at your guys' exchange, only encouraging you more, "besides, you said you needed someone funny to be around!"

"Who said you were funny." You gasped, turning over to Daichi only to see his smug smile at his once-in-a-lifetime comeback. To be honest, you definitely weren't made, rather, you were flattered. Come on, Daichi roasting someone is like seeing aliens dancing; something that'll only happen in your wildest dreams.

"Touché, Daichi-dude."

And so you were off, ready to start an adventure into a world full of sweat and testosterone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promise it won't be as boring in the next chapter!


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally arriving at the training camp, (y/n) is acting slow, but she's getting there and she notices someone who really catches her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm getting there, sorry, i just like to give the reader some character, you know?

Okay, now this was definitely a fucking dream.

See, you aren't very good at listening, that was pretty clear. When you had agreed with Kiyoko to help her out in the training camp, you were just expecting to be close to Miyagi and have a nice time in the summer heat. What you didn't expect was to go to fucking Saitama.

"What the hell?!" You looked out your window, looking at what seemed to be the Tokyo Tower and feeling a rush of anxiety as you took in your position. This was going to be fun to explain to your mom; to tell her that apart from the fact that you were staying with a bunch of boys in some random school that you were actually half an hour away was going to be your death sentence. Oh, the things you did for the sake of friendship.

"Alright, guys! We're here!" You couldn't keep your eyes away from the window, pushing Kiyoko's sleeping body to the side as you took in the pretty scenery. Might as well enjoy it while you can, you don't know when the next time you'll be allowed out'll be. Well, it wasn't Tokyo, but these towers were good enough for you.

Everyone filed out of the bus, stretching like you had all be stuffed in a sardine tin. Ew, sardines are really gross. Who even eats sardines, they're so smelly that all you could really taste is mush by the end of it. Oh, but if sardines are gross, then anchovies are definitely the worst. Again, who would even eat something as disgusting and squishy as an anchovy—

"(l/n)-senpai, are you going to get out of the bus?" You looked over to your right, surprise written all over your face. A red-headed dude with big, brown eyes; he seemed to be about your height, but he was definitely at least a smidgen smaller, you'd give yourself that. He seemed pretty fit, a strong build and a friendly smile on his face. This guy was definitely going to be your friend.

Sticking out your hand, you waited for him to get the clue, only taking it after he had a little embarrassed fit about it. What a teeny, little dude. He seemed polite enough, already feeling the big sis little bro vibes you two would emanate. He would be your little kouhai; teach him your ways of the ace and train him vigorously until the day he beat you, only for you to pass away and pass on the reign to him. He would have many battles, but each one would be to avenge his master, for it is the only wish he has. He was going to become hokage one day, but would never forget—

"Um, (l/n)-senpai, did you hear me?" Still holding his hand, you didn't know what to do. This was awkward, how would you become him master now— jesus fucking christ you needed to stop this right now.

"Y-Yeah, just got a bit distracted," Finally letting go, you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, "let's get out of here before Kō— Sugawara, damnit. Before he starts teasing me and Daichi decides to roast me again."

He laughed at that, seemingly unbelieving of what you had just said. Oh, he would learn soon, just give it a few more months. Finally getting off of the damn bus, you too stretched like there was no tomorrow, the red-head joining you. Yeah, now you could see it; you two were the same size. That sucked, how were you supposed to be the older sister if you were a midget?

"(l/n)-senpai, I wanted to ask you a little bit about the Spring Interhigh! Is it okay?"

"Oh! Of course, my dear kouhai, but it comes at a price," his eyes opened wide, innocence practically leaking out of his, "please tell me your name so that I don't keep having to call you kouhai to your face."

He sputtered, having not realized that he was so rude to not introduce himself. Yeah, feel bad you meanie.

"S-Sorry, my name is Hinata Shōyō, I'm a first year! I'm a middle blocker, and I want to be ace one day!"

"Nice, thanks for that, now I don't have to be all creepy— wait, you're a middle blocker?!" He looked up, having bowed down, eyes immediately filled with excitement at your underestimation. He definitely liked to have this conversation.

"Yeah! I know I'm not really built for that kind of stuff, you'd expect me to be a libero with my size," he held his hands up excitedly, "but when I jump, I can fly! You wanna see??"

"Sure, why not—" before you could even finish your sentence, he jumped, higher than you had expected. Honestly, if he hadn't told you he was jumping, you'd definitely believe him when he said he could fly. Sure, as an ace you had your own jump, but it wasn't like you could pull one off without at least stretching a bit more beforehand. He literally just got out of a fucking bus and jumped like it was nothing; he must do a lot of training to achieve something like that. Damn, there goes your master complex.

"Dude that was amazing, what the heck?! I can't do that if I tried right now, you definitely have to get me on your workout routine," his eyes lit up, your praise lighting him up inside, "it's really cool that you wanna be ace, and you can definitely do it as long as you stick to it! I'll be rooting for you!"

And you meant it, really, but it probably would have meant more if it wasn't for Kiyoko pulling you away. Well, you had told her you would be helping out on this trip, not making friends with the whole team.

"Owie 'yoko, do you really have to take me away when I'm having an inspiring moment with one of my underclassmen?"

"Yeah, because we need to find out what practice matches we'll be doing today, and what exactly these teams are known for," quickly looking over at Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai (the young one, weirdly), she kept her hold on your hand, bringing you up the steps leading up to the, probably, volleyball gym, "remember, you're the one who agreed to help me out with this~"

"Without knowing!"

"You would have done it anyway, though."

"You suck." Huffing, you knew she was right, that fricken smart girl. She giggled, still holding on to you as you finally made it to the gym. You opened up the door, letting her in like the gentlewoman you were, and walked in to see a beautiful sight. It was a huge gym; spacious and amazing. You could only imagine the possibilities of the games; spiking the ball hard enough for it to bounce up high in the air. Nothing like the girls gym back at Karasuno, that's for sure.

"Awesome," the floors were shiny, you could practically see your reflection in the wooden floors. This was someone's baby, "the boys are so lucky to get to play in here."

And just like you had said some magic words, they appeared. Well, not your team, but some random guys with blue shirts. One of the dudes in particular was being real loud, yelling a lot about his supposed bro and how he was going to smack someone if he didn't get in there right now. Fun. Then, some other dudes came in, Karasuno following, only making the loud dude yell even louder.

"Hey, can we look for these managers already? My ears are ten seconds from bleeding," you didn't have to look at Kiyoko to know she had just rolled her eyes at you, feeling her annoyance as she slowly got into work mode, "I mean, seriously, how much can one person yell before their voice goes away?"

"A lot more than you would think," a pair of blue-shirt girls came up from behind you two, Kiyoko's eyes finally lighting up again at having finally found her target, "our captain, Bokuto, can be a real handful. Luckily, though, we have our vice captain, Akaashi, to calm him down a little."

At that, you turned to look at said captain, seeing him holding his head while a dark haired boy talked to him. He was across the gym, but even then you could tell how beautiful he was. His eyes were a dark turquoise from here, stunning and captivating. He didn't seem to try, and he definitely didn't need to with how alluring he was, practically making you look at him with his beauty. He was attractive, alright, and you definitely weren't mad at it. Probably feeling your staring, he looked over, brows slightly flinching and eyes opening a bit wider. Jeez, way to screw over your chances at ever being able to talk to him, now you were a fucking creep. You looked away, but his eyes still lingered.

See, rather than thinking about his annoying captain or the fact that you had been staring at him for quite a bit, he couldn't help his eyes get latched to your form. You were gorgeous; flowing hair and a confident aura coming off of you, making you known. Your eyes were curious and amazed, your gaze moving around the gym, everywhere but him. It was like you were avoiding him, which you were since you felt like you were acting like a weirdo, but it was okay; you were lovely through and through.

Having been staring too long, his captain finally caught on to his distraction, finally noticing you in all your glory. Unlike all the other managers, you stood out; that confidence coming off strong as you stood alongside the rest of the girls. You were different, that was clear, and it was going to be an issue when you guys got in to the whole practice matches.

"Hey hey hey, whose that chick—?" Akaashi slammed his hand over Bokuto's mouth, not even bothering to say anything to him. He looked panicked, though, which was an issue considering Bokuto was loud enough to fill the whole gym and he really didn't wanna embarrass himself in front of you. Sadly, you looked over, seeing him covering up that guys' mouth with a slightly nervous look in his eye. Yeah, Akaashi really overestimated his ability to express; this guy was serious all the time, he wasn't giving much away. Rather than being weirded out, you seemed grateful, shooting him a smile and a thumbs up at his actions.

As embarrassed as you were about having stared at him so directly, you really didn't care at this point, just wanting that yelling to stop. He was just too damn loud.

"Looks like we have three sets each day, all alternating between the different teams here," you snapped out of your daze, finally paying attention to what the girls were talking about, "we play against all the teams pretty equally, so we should be able to pick up enough information about them in the time..."

Her voice drifted in the background, your eyes wandering back at the vice captain again. You wondered what position he played; he seemed too cool to be a wing spiker, but maybe you were wrong. He seemed too peaceful... he was definitely not a libero. A calm, collected mind that allowed him to keep strategy in play while still maintaining a strong foundation for the rest of the team and his loudmouth captain... he just had to be a setter. There was no question about it, he was a fucking setter.

"(f/n), you need to start listening some more," you felt a light smack in the head, flinching at the sudden impact and sticking your tongue out at Kiyoko. She sure was getting cheeky, "come on, let's go get the jerseys for the boys, they're gonna start any minute now. The Shinzen managers are gonna show us the way."

Well, so much for your entertainment. Almost as though he knew you were leaving, he turned to look at you, disappointment in his eyes. You tilted your head, face reading confusion but slight amusement at his reaction. He felt himself redden up, a little weirded out at your perception, but connecting the dots as you finally walked off. You were surely not a manager...

Answering all his questions, he overheard the loud first year on the Karasuno team as he spoke to Kenma.

"Yeah, she's so awesome! Our other manager couldn't make it, apparently, so she came around instead! She's on the girl's volleyball team, and she's the ace on the team! She's really cool, too, you should talk to her!"

An ace, huh. That explained the overbearing confidence and bluntness of your actions. That also explained your perception, reading him from all the way on the other side of the gym. You must be good to do that casually, there weren't many who could just catch him off guard like that. Or he was just crushing over you and let his guard down too long, who knew, but the first idea was much more pleasing in his mind.

"You know, you should stop staring so casually at the Karasuno manager or she'll think you're a creep," not wanting to give more reactions, he turned to his side to see Konoha showing him a toothy grin, "now, which one? The casual, sexy one or the cool, hot one?"

"Shut up, Konoha."

"Wait what?! Akaashi, you actually like someone?! I thought you were ga—" kicking Bokuto in the shins, Akaashi walked away, not wanting to be close to them anymore. Sure, they were his upperclassmen, but it didn't mean that they weren't annoying sometimes. He'd get some water, then he'd decide whether he wanted to see them again. Making his way through the double doors, he was surprised to be met with your figure, fidgeting around and looking around, almost as though you were trying to remember something. You looked adorable in the bright sunshine, hair turning a lighter shade and eyes as sparkly as ever. He was enamored; there wasn't many people who caught his eye, but you were definitely the first to ever make him feel such a way.

Quite panicked, you were looking around to see if you could catch sight of where exactly Kiyoko and the rest of the girls had gone, worried that your life might end a little sooner than when you got home. She wouldn't be happy at realizing you couldn't even follow her out of the door without getting distracted, but you really couldn't help it, there was a beautiful butterfly on a milkweed plant just beside the outdoor drinking fountain and it was calling your name. Either way, it was probably best she found you with the team, that way she'd be a bit easier on you.

You finally turned to him, having just realized he was even there to begin with, but you didn't falter. He felt awkward standing there, like maybe he should say something. But what? He didn't know how to talk to girls, he had never even had a girlfriend before. How was he supposed to "initiate conversation" if he didn't even know what to say to someone like you? Unlike him, you stood your ground, unintimidated and smiley at his wary and slightly spooky form. He was too awesome, how could you not want to smile at him.

"Hi there Mr. Cool, you need anything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah it'll get better, i promise!


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda messy, but i'm just trying to finish this up

My god, why did you say that.

That was all that was going through your head as you watched his eyes widen, bewilderment clear on his face. Suddenly, you were being consumed by a sudden urge to self-destruct. You couldn't help it... it was your mouth who should take the blame; better yet, it was your brain. Your stupid, puny, little brain that wandered everywhere and made you spit out something as weird as fucking "Mr. Cool."

"Um, I was just going to get something to drink," now he was the one wanting to self-destruct. He felt small in comparison to you; you were just so confident, "... what about you."

He thought it couldn't get any worse, but alas, it just did. She's a manager for God's sake! She was probably on her way to get some jerseys so that they could all start their sets, and now he probably interrupted her. Things were just going downhill in his mind, and looking her in the eyes wasn't getting any easier. Strangely, though, he heard you laugh. You let out a hearty, full laugh at his stuttering form, only shrinking him down more.

You weren't as weirded out as he thought you were; you were actually really flattered at his try at small talk. He seemed serious in the gym, so just the fact that he tried to start some type of longer conversation was adorable. He was so pretty in your eyes; as tall and intimidating as he seemed, he looked young and innocent in this moment. You didn't need to know any more about him to see that this was a rare moment to have with him, so all you wanted to do was relish in this, and make him feel comfortable enough to stay this vulnerable with you. You wanted him for yourself, and as greedy as it is, you didn't care. Even if you had only met him just then.

"Well I was about to go help out my friend with some jerseys for you all, but I guess I lost her," not wanting to explain why you had upright lost her, you looked away, hoping he didn't notice your lack of information, "I've never been here, so I don't know where things are. It also doesn't help that I'm not exactly a manager, so I have no idea where these things should be."

It was his turn to smile, looking at your returning fidgeting with adoration. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so close to you, but he didn't mind. You were quite the catch, and it was hard to not want to be your friend.

"I'd give you directions, but I'm basically in the same position as you," your shoulders slacked, slight disappointment in your face, and he let out a chuckle (surprisingly, to him), "I can help you look around, that way we both learn a little bit more about the school... I-If you want, of course."

You looked up at him, curiosity getting the better of you. Again, you didn't need to know much about him to know this was definitely out of character for him, but you didn't mind. He seemed reliable, and honestly, you'd be lying if you said you didn't want to spend some more time with him. He was very handsome, and you'd get the chance to get to know him some more.

"I'll take you up on that offer, um, what's your na—"

"Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji," he bowed lightly, sending you a small smile, "nice to me you..."

"(l/n) (f/n); charmed." You giggled, forgetting the world around you. Yeah, this was going to end as soon as you found Kiyoko, but that didn't mean you couldn't enjoy yourself.

"Then let's walk to the other side of the gym, I saw a shed over there," you took the lead, almost walking in to the gym when he grabbed your wrist, stopping you from going in, "do you think we can walk outside? Those guys are gonna go crazy if we go in there."

He left it at that, still holding your wrist and leading you around the corner of the building. Quite lenient, you didn't pull away from his hold, but actually brought yourself to his pace. He was nervous, that much you could tell; he was speed walking and his eyes only looked forward. The grip on your wrist wasn't harsh, but delicate in a way that you wouldn't expect him to have. A setter with a gentle touch: concentrated and attentive to his teammates, detailed and calm. You wanted a set from him so bad, it would be heavenly to hit a spike with him as your setter.

"So... what year are you in, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a third year," his heart froze, now realizing why it is that he felt so small. You were only a year older than him, sure, but that didn't mean it didn't give you an advantage over him, "don't really act like one, but I am still in high school, so I'll leave the maturing for college."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were my senior—"

"Don't sweat it dude, I just like to have fun and live life! I'm probably less mature than you anyways!" But that was a lie. Liking fun didn't mean that you weren't mature; rather, it added to the alluring aura you set off, allowing people to get in closer but still feel intimidated by your mature spice. It didn't make sense when he said it this way, but you just seeped temptation; a seduction of adulthood that reeled him in to you, capturing him and keeping him prisoner. Yeah, as much as you were fun and pure, you had this second layer to yourself that made people want you.

"So then are you a second year? I can't imagine you being a first year with how serious you are," you smirked at him, teasing the guy with your expression. He was weak to you, "not that it's a bad thing; it's very useful depending on your position in the court."

"I am a second year, but sometimes it's like I'm the only third year in the team," you laughed, head tipping back and eyes closed. You were just so cute, "I'm a setter, so it's important for me to be centered."

You faked surprise, not wanting to come off as creepy because you already knew this. It wasn't like you were looking for this information! Yukie just happened to be around and tell you!

"That's awesome! I'm a wing spiker myself, so a setter always excites me," the allure in your eyes at your statement felt like it was pulling him in, the corner of the other side of the gym seeming far away with how time seemed to stop with you, "I wonder what your style is; what does your set feel like?"

"I could always set a ball for you." As quickly as he thought it, it came out, almost like instinct. This was bad; apart from you being so beautiful you were also his senior and a spiker. The possibilities to mess up were endless, why would he ever make such a risk without thinking about it a little. Finally deciding to look you in the eyes, he saw nothing but loving desire; like your senses were overcome with determination and anticipation.

And you really were. He was so interesting to begin with, so to know something as intimate as a set from him is wonderful. He was just so unpredictable in a lot of ways; you for sure thought he would stay away from talking about the court with you, and now he was talking about setting a ball for you? This was progress.

"Seriously?! This is awesome! I know you're already good with how concentrated your eyes always are," you now ran ahead of him, standing in front of him, "you may be a second year, but I already know that you're gonna adapt so quickly!

"How about we meet at the gym after the sets? That way it's just before dinner, and I'll be done getting that set up by then! Does that sound good?"

He was speechless, truly at a loss for words. He didn't think this would work to begin with, but here he was; plans set up for him and you to meet up in the evening and play volleyball.

"Um, sure. So after sets then?"

"Yeah!" You kept walking in front of him, at peace with yourself. Sometimes he did question whether this was all fake; how can someone be so carefree and not have some type of dark side to them? Your steps were bouncy and joyful, like you had just received the best news of your life.

At least, he hoped you felt that way.

"Tables are set up 'yoko, are we done?"

"I guess so," you jumped at that, rushing to grab your jacket with the goofiest smiles on your face. What could you say, you were excited, "but what's got you in such a good mood? Do you have plans or something?"

"Yeah, actually, I—" smacking your hands over your mouth, you turned to Kiyoko who already had a rising smile, "fuck. There's no getting out of this, is there?"

"No," Pulling you by your arm, she led you outside the cafeteria, "now who are you going to see you idiot."

"When you talk to me like that it makes me not want to tell you," crossing your arms, you glance over only to have your heart drop. She had an evil gleam in her eye, trying to make you say one more snarky comment. Kiyoko could be scary when she needed to, "okay fine! I'm gonna go see this one guy from another team because he promised me a set."

"What team?"

"I don't know, the blue team?"

"Fukurōdani." That gleam in here eye didn't leave, a small smirk setting on her face at the realization of who you were talking about. Her little (f/n) could be quite the catch, that's for sure, but to have someone already so interested in her was a new record. (f/n) wasn't dumb, but she was kind of an airhead; choosing to let her thoughts overcome her reality, she sometimes ignored what was going on around her. It just took her a few more seconds than it would for most. With a deep sigh, Kiyoko smacked her hands on your shoulders, smiling gently now.

"Go get 'em (f/n)-chan," your eyes lit up, the approval of your friend absolutely enough to get you going again, "but be safe!"

"Yes mom!" And so, you ran. Pulling on your jacket, you made your way up the hill where the gym from earlier was at, a spring to your step as you thought about the fun you were about to have. Volleyball always got you giddy; it was your favorite way to connect with people and learn more about one. Competition and intensity always showed who someone truly was, and you were excited to find out more about Akaashi.

Finally making it up to the gym, you could hear voices from inside; deep, rumbling laughter that confused you. You had thought that it was just gonna be you and Akaashi, but the more people the merrier, you guess. About to walk in, you're stopped by a yell from behind you calling your name. 

"(l/n)-senpai, are you gonna go in and play?! Can I come too?!" Almost as though he had teleported, he bounced in front of you, a big grin making him look more child-like. You couldn't help but smile; he was just likable like that.

"Sure, I'm sure we'll both be welcome!" He fist-pumped the air, walking in ahead of you. You followed, now seeing the figures inside. There was Akaashi, but so was his loud-mouth captain, the giant beanstalk dude from your guys' team, and a dude that looked like an oversized cat. This was an interesting group of people.

Akaashi looked to the entrance, seeing you and 'chibi-chan' (as Kuroo called him). He let out a breath, feeling slightly relieved at seeing you actually came. For some reason, he thought maybe you wouldn't come; it all felt too good to be true. He had been waiting after having his last set with Nekoma, but having seen him stick around, Bokuto and Kuroo had decided to stick around and bother him. He didn't want to say why he was waiting around, so he just told them that he was going to practice on his own. He should have known they wouldn't leave him alone. They decided to insert themselves and pull in another person, only frustrating him more.

But seeing you now, you seemed happy; you weren't angry at the changed circumstances, but excited at the prospect of meeting new people. Most of all, though, you were just excited to get to hit one of Akaashi's sets.

"Hey Akaashi," you walked over to him, smiling wide at the blushing boy, "I'm ready for one of those sets you promised me!"

"Who's this Akaashi," Kuroo sneaked up behind him, a hand on his shoulder and a smirk plastered on his face, "your girlfriend?"

"Hey hey hey, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

"(l/n)-senpai, you have a boyfriend??" You looked around at them, confused, but slightly flattered. You wondered how he felt about the situation; whether he thought it an insult to be seen this way or not.

"No, I don't," you could see at the corner of your eyes how Akaashi's shoulders hunched a little, exciting you and encouraging you further, "but Akaashi wouldn't be a bad boyfriend."

He stumbled, looking away with bright red cheeks. Yeah, he was happy and all, but now he wouldn't hear the end of it from Bokuto and Kuroo. There was still four more days, so this was going to be torture.

"If we're done here, then I'll just go now—"

"Oh no no no, it's just beginning!" Bokuto looked over at you, grinning, "Akaashi's girlfriend, are you gonna play with us?"

"Of course!" You high-fived Bokuto, bouncing in your spot at the elation you felt. This was going to be so much fun, you don't remember the last time you felt this excited to play a match.

Akaashi, on the other hand, was worried. He didn't want you to get hurt because of these doofuses, but you seemed okay with it. He just hoped you thought this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna have to work on my writing a little more, it's not up to my standards as of late


End file.
